Loves Choice
by kesha379
Summary: My friend BlueGuitar-Gaming on deviantart writhe this story for me. Its about My oc Light and scourge also Mephiles. It a really cute story. So please read.
1. Chapter 1

hey people this is a request from Shadow-of-a-storm379 so the idea is all hers. All sonic characters belong to sega except for her oc Light which will be the main character.

Another average day in Chaos high school. Light and Scourge were walking down the hallway holding hands. They were heading outside for lunch. When they got out there Light noticed her brother Shadow sitting at one of the tables with Silver and Sonic his best friends since elementary school.

"Hi Shadow" Light greeted.

"Hey future brother in-law" Scourge said

"Hello Light. Scourge" Shadow didn't like Scourge dating Light he was one of those protective older siblings.

"Hey Silver, hey cousin Sonic" Scourge waved to the two of them.

"Hey whats up" Silver responded

"Hi Scourge" Sonic said. The bell for next class rang.

"C'mon guys our lunch period is over" Shadow, Sonic and Silver picked up their backpacks and left for their next class. Light and Scourge then sat down at the table.

"It was a great idea to come to the cafeteria early babe first pick of tables and being able to get the good food before everyone else, genious" Scourge said.

"Why thank you Scourge" Light said with a smile. Scourges phone started ringing.

"Oh hang on Light I have to take this"

"Alright see you in a bit" Scourge walked back inside to answer the call. Light sat their and started eating her lunch. The tables were now filled and everyone had friends to eat and chat with, everyone except Mephiles he was different then everyone else he was born with a strange condition so he does not have a mouth, he also looks very similar to Shadow, he's bullied a lot but Knuckles the Echidna did it more often then anyone else. Speaking of him, Light noticed Knuckles walk over to Mephiles' table for the regular name calling he receives often.

"Hey no mouth. Why aren't you eating-oh im sorry, not! ha, ha, ha, ha!" Knuckles taunted.

"Its not my fault why must you be so cruel I have never done anything to you" Mephiles said.

"Simple your different and shouldn't be alive the world would be better off without you" Knuckles answered. Light watched what was happening and just couldn't stand for it, she got up and walked over to Knuckles.

"Knuckles don't be so cruel about something you don't understand he cant help it and shouldn't be judged and picked on because of it no ones perfect not even you" Light reasoned.

"Oh so your fighting for the freak?" Knuckles asked.

"He is not a freak, and yes I am how would you feel if you were in his shoes?"

"Wow I never thought of it like that, im sorry Mephiles I should have known better see ya" Knuckles left with his head held low.

"Th-thank you Light your the only one that's ever stood up for me" Mephiles said.

"Its not a problem no one deserves that kind of treatment especially you Mephiles" Light had a bright and happy smile on her face and suddenly Mephiles' heart started pounding and when he glanced back up at Light she was surrounded by the most beautiful roses ever. 'Oh goodness I've fallen in love' Mephiles thought 'Maybe I should ask her out' "Light can I tell you something?"

"Of course"

"Well , I think I lo-" Mephiles got cut off when Scourge came back outside and put his arm over Lights shoulder.

"Sorry I took so long babe my mom dosent know when to stop hey Mephiles right?" Scourge said

"Yes, are you two going out by any chance?" Mephiles really hoped for no.

"Yup Light is my special lady"

"Oh, Scourge your embarrassing me" Light smiled and blushed. Mephiles could feel his heart slowly cracking.

"I'll see you later Mephiles" Light and Scourge walked back to their table.

'Light I will not give up I shall fight for your love' Mephiles thought

END OF CH.1


	2. Chapter 2

Alright people same thing I said the last time. all sonic characters except for Light belong to sega.

Mephiles walked home from school could think about was Light, how sweet smart and loving she is.'Why cant I stop thinking about her? She is just a nice girl from school plus she has a boyfriend already its not ok to like her when she loves another' Mephiles thought. 'But she is so kind and perfect Light is absolutely the best thing to ever happen to me I need Scourge out of the picture but how?' Mephiles then saw Shadow walking down the sidewalk across the street he was talking to Sonic and Silver about a really hard test they took in history. 'Wait Shadow is Lights sister isn't he? If memory serves me correct he dosent seem to Like Scourge very much and if Shadow cant help me Sonic and Scourge are cousins maybe he'll help' Mephiles crossed the street.

"Silver how did you pass that test it had subjects we haven't even learned yet" Sonic said.

"We did learn it Sonic you just have a short attention span" Shadow replied.

"Hey!"Sonic said. Silver started laughing and said "Nice one". Mephiles walked infront of the trio.

"Shadow can I talk to you about something?" Mephiles asked.

"Alright, i'll see you guys later" Shadow said bye to his friends.

"See ya Shads" Sonic left.

"Later, Shadow" Silver also left.

"Shadow do you want to help me get rid of Scourge?"

"Why would I do that? I may not like Scourge but he makes Light happy and her happiness is all I care about , why do you want to get rid of him?" Shadow asked. Mephiles started blushing.

"I have fallen in love with her" He plainly answered.

"Mephiles you cant she is already taken"

"I know but I cant help it she is the only one to ever stand up for me"

"Mephiles this isn't love its infatuation (in-fat-chu-ation *just incase you cant pronounce it*) you don't love her for what she did you just highly admire her" Shadow explained.

"No this is real if you wont help me i'll ask someone else too" Mephiles the ran down the street, Shadow noticed he was headed in Sonics direction. Shadow knew that Sonic and Scourge being cousins Sonic knows stuff about Scourge that others don't they were very close. Shadow grabbed his phone and called Sonic.

"Hey Shads you done talking to no mouth already?" Sonic asked.

"Yes and he is coming your way, he wants your help to break up Scourge and Light no matter what he reasons no matter how much he begs you don't help him understand?"

"Yeah of course I would never do that to my cousin, Scourge is my best friend next to you and Silver and Light is too sweet for heart break"

"Thanks Sonic"

"That's what friends are for"

Sonic put his phone away just when Mephiles caught up to him.

"Sonic can you-"

"Save it Mephiles Shadow just called me and I wont help with whatever it is you want to do"

"grrr Fine if you want things done right you have to do it yourself" Mephiles turned around and began to plan Lights break up

END OF CH.2


	3. Chapter 3

Alright people you know the drill sorry this might be bad I'm kinda sonic characters except Light belong to Sega.

Mephiles needed information before breaking up Light and Scourge so the next day he observed them while on their date. It was about nine o'clock and they were walking through the park, Scourge had his arm around Lights waist. The whole night Mephiles was filled with jealousy but he controlled himself by remembering that Scourge won't be around for much longer. Mephiles just happened to notice Scourge took a quick glance at a cute red Fox girl, Light noticed and they got into a quick argument.

"Hmm if this is how she reacts to a glance I wonder what she'll do if she finds a little something in Scourges locker" Mephiles went home and snuck into his sister Solaris's room(sonic 06 is very confusing) and took a little something from her dresser, Mephiles then went to the school and planted the something in Scourges locker. Mephiles went home excited for tomorrow.

The next day...

Scourge and Light were on their way to lunch but Scourge needed to put his books away first.

"Sorry that we might be a little late babe"

"It's alright Scourge people don't get in trouble for being late to lunch"Light replied.

"True,hold on I just need to put my stuff away" Scourge went to dial the combo but...

"Damn it I keep forgetting the stupid combo"

"Oh Scourge your so forgetful here let me I remember it" Light dialed the combination and gasped in shock at what she saw.

"Scourge what is this?"Light reached in and pulled out a...bra! "Scourge how could you!? Your cheating on me!"There were tears in Lights eyes, while Scourge just looked shocked and confused how did a bra wind up in his locker?!

"What babe I'm not cheating I have no idea how that got there I aware!"

"Sure that what they all say we are done!" Light ran off trying to stop her falling tears.

"Light I didn't do it but I'm still sorry" Scourge whispered and tried to fend off his own tears. Around the corner Mephiles watched it all go down.

"Yes now Light will be mine" Mephiles then went off to comfort Light. Light was crying at the lunch table while Shadow was rubbing her back for comfort.

"Are you sure Light that doesn't sound like the Scourge I know" Sonic said

"Yeah he seemed really dedicated to you" Silver agreed.

"Well it's true he cheated and I never want to see him again" Light cried.

"Shhh it's alright calm down baby sister we're all here for you"Shadow said. The bell for next class rang.

"Sorry sis but we have to go" Shadow Sonic and Silver got up and left.

"Hey Shadow you don't think Mephiles was behind this do you?"Sonic asked.

"I'm certain he was we're going to need to get to the bottom of this, Silver are you in?" Shadow asked.

"After hearing what you guys told me yesterday count me in" Silver replied.

"Well guys looks like we got some work to do" Sonic said, the others nodded.

With Light...

Mephiles sat down next to Light.

"He is a terrible person for doing that to you" Light nodded. "If we were together I would never do that to you" Mephiles put his hand on Lights.

"You, you wouldn't?"

"Of course not your beautiful smart kind Scourge took advantage of what beautiful treasure he had"

"You think I'm beautiful?"Light started to blush.

"Extremely, Light would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes that would nice" Scourge walked in the outside with flowers when he saw Light and Mephiles hug, Scourge dropped the flowers and ran away.

END OF CH.3


	4. Chapter 4

Alright im in a better mood with nothing to do so lets get started shall we? All sonic characters except Light belong to sega.

Scourge went home depressed after school knowing that Light is gone from his life. He opened the door and saw Sonic sitting on the couch eating Chinese food. Scourge sat down next Sonic after lazily dumping his school bag on the floor.

"Scourge I know what happened with Light" Sonic said. Scourge quickly looked up at Sonic with an expression saying its not my fault.

"I didn't do it Blue! You have to believe me I would never cheat on Light i love her!"

"Relax Green I know you didn't do it I know you to well, me and the guys know who did it though" Scourge instantly looked relieved by this news. "It was Mephiles apparently he is in love with Light and decided to get rid of you so he could be with her" Sonic explained.

"Why that little, wait how do you know?"

"He asked me and Shadow to help get you out of the picture obviously we said no but that didn't stop him"

"What I don't understand is how he got his hands on a bra...wait dosent Mephiles have a sister?" They both gasped as they realized what happened.

"We have to stop Mephiles!" they said in unison.

With Light...

"Isnt today lovely Light..Light?" Mephiles looked over to see Light looking down and sad.

"Its pretty Mephiles im just upset about Scourge is all"

"Its alright Light things take time it will be better soon I promise"

"Hey Mephiles your little plan is over!"

"Scourge" Light surprisingly happy said.

"What do you want cant you see that you hurt her?" Mephiles asked.

"Did I hurt her? Or did you frame me! Hey guys!" Sonic walked forward with the bra in a plastic bag while Shadow and Silver came with Mephiles' sister Solaris.

"Do you mind telling me why your little friends found my bra in a locker?!" Solaris was mad.

"Your bra?*gasp* Mephiles y-you planned this and I-I trusted you why w-would you do this?" Light asked becoming teary eyed.

"Simple because he loves you so much its almost an obsession." Shadow answered. Light ran over to Scourge and they hugged.

"Im so sorry Scourge I should have known you would never cheat please forgive me" Light said

"Of course I love you Light"

"Oh Scourge I love you too"

"Scourge I want you to take good care of Light if you can do that i'll stop being over protective and let you have my blessings" Shadow said.

"Of course absolutely" Scourge answered truthfully.

"Alright then. Light I still want you to be careful though because you will always be my little sis"

"Shadow I can always count on you" Light said. An angry Solaris walked over to Mephiles and pinched his ear.

"Ow, ow,ow"

"Don't worry guys im going to have a long talk with Mephiles when we get home, now come on you little bra snatcher" Solaris walked away with Mephiles' ear in hand.

"Well guys what do we do now?" Sonic asked(he dosent have the bra anymore).

"Well me and Light are going to catch a movie so i'll see you later at home cous' " Scourge and Light walked away to enjoy there first night back together.

"Not too late Light!" Shadow yelled.

"Yeah that's not overprotective" Silver joked.

"Oh shut up"

"So you guys want to go to my place and play some X-box?" Sonic asked. They both said sure.

The next week...

"I'll see you later babe" Scourge said bye to Light after the school day was done, Scourge was nearly home when Mephiles stopped him.

"Scourge Im sorry for what I did last week its just Light stood up for me and no one does that apparently its just what Shadow said its not love just infatuation so can you please accept my apologies?" Mephiles asked.

"Yeah man its cool and i'll tell Light that its alright to be friends with you just think before you try to pull another crazy stunt ok?"

"Yes thank you" Mephiles started walking the otherway.

"You know maybe I can ask the guys if its cool for you to hang out sometime"

"Really?"

"Yeah im on my way now you want to come?" Scourge asked.

"Thank you, friend"

"Its not a problem" They went back to Scourges (and Sonics, they live together) house and Mephiles finally had some friends that he didn't feel like a freak around. Light and Scourge stayed a happy couple with a bright future and Mephiles even started taking a liking to Silver.(that's right I added Mephilver I went there)

END OF STORY ^^


End file.
